legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 19: The Crashing Tide is Officially Made
(Fairy Leviathan moves around to inspect the members gathered by her fellow hero team allies and by her own accord. The first one to step up was a robot from Mobius recruited by Patch and Collete.) Fairy Leviathan: A mysterious robot with a rebellious attitude least you are not worst than a certain nut job like Vile as I’ve heard your reasoning was a better one than just mindless killing, yours was justice. It was a wise decision making a rescue upon you from Mobius putting you piece by piece from the damage you received from those strange monstrous creatures that were consuming those anthromorphic humanoid creature. E-102 Gamma was it? You have a strong determination of never giving up and sacrificing yourself to complete your mission. Kind of like me and my brothers. At least we’re still alive, I just don’t know where Fefnir, Harpuia, and Phantom are at. Ah well they’re helping to keep the Multi-Universe safe. We may be separate, but in our minds we are always together never forgetting to protect those in need including the humans and now I need your help to put them back into their orderly place from their unjust actions against every non-human they encounter. Will you help me? E-102 Gamma: I’ve learned my lesson to help all organic life thrive and know they have a place amongst us. Humans and Aliens will have to snap out of their blind ambitions and know the meaning the truth that true peace lies working together than their own needs. If they continue fighting this way then they’ll die alone as fools. Fairy Leviathan: That’s the right kind of speech that should be laid out for both factions, once we’re done offing the security obstacles that would attempt to get in our way my new second in command. Fairy Leviathan walked off to inspect the flying part human, part wasp flying in front of her. Recruited into her group by M.O.D.A.B." Fairy Leviathan: Well, you are a bit unusual. Then again I’m mistaken once more since the whole Multi-Universe is full of strange beings. Now then, identify yourself by real name or alias, I don’t actually care as long as it allows me to call you out into battle for orders issued by me easier. Wasp: My name's Wasp, dear wife to my husband Ant-Man. I may not be as smart but I can equally kick villain butt like him. Fairy Leviathan: Oh now I know you. You are from the Marvel Universe. Zero has recorded such information about your world into the history archives and I’m honored to meet one of the main members of the Avengers. (Fairy Leviathan placed her hand on Wasp's hand shaking it then lets her hand go.) Fairy Leviathan: Looking forward to utilize the effectiveness of your teamwork skills brought from your group to help my team. They’ll need great leaders to help take charge when I’m not around. You are promoted to second in command, a right handed figure that stays close as a leader if you will. Wasp: You won’t regret having me on your team. I’ll be here providing morale support for your team if their frowns are turned upside down from all that awful mess that would traumatize their minds. Fairy Leviathan: Then you’ll be an excellent cheerleader with that set of enthusiastic mind. (Fairy Leviathan was bumped into by a rather hastily individual. Oh the one she recruited.) Spartan-1337: Spartan-1337 reporting apologetically for the late entry, Ma'am! (Fairy Leviathan giggles in amusement by the Spartans professional acts of being a soldier.) Fairy Leviathan: You’re good as they say when you held off the sea creature for very long. Now it’s time to put that talented potential for great use. You are made third in command since I need you to make use of those skills that bring you out as a great spartan soldier. I’m confident you can help see us through my teammates survival through this mission. (Fairy Leviathan pats Spartan-1337 on the left shoulder.) Spartan-1337: Thank you ha ha. All part of my job to protect the entire human race from dying by the covenant’s army. (Fairy Leviathan had came to admire the large muscle massed human sized dinosaur alien in front of her. She speaks out the impression this being gives right before her. Patch and Collete was able to convince this man to their side. Amazing.) Fairy Leviathan: Fierce, a look that shows no relent for his enemies to bring death right with the very hands that hold onto that gun. A scar and you are not ashamed to show it right before my very face. Bold you are indeed wearing that sort of look on your face into the public. Urdnot Wrex: Was that suppose to be an attempt at criticizing my looks? Fairy Leviathan: Actual beauty comes from within the heart that I’d label as emotions where you choose to base what you are by appearance or being your own kind of figure by going what you think would be helping others out as the made man you are. My words were not to taunt you for amusement, but a compliment since a person with scars is truly not afraid to show who they are like a human shedding tears to sync in with their raised voiced out mourning to lament to themselves or others in blaming why a bad event like in their perspective could have been averted. Urdnot Wrex: For a middle aged person you show very much wisdom in your words. What are you exactly a cyborg? Fairy Leviathan: Short story, I’m a reploid, one that is cloned from my father Megaman X and I protect the city of Neo Arcadia from mavericks for years. I found out the X, I came to love as the daughter who raised me was nothing more than a mere copy x replacing his rulership. Urdnot Wrex: Interesting so you are like a tank breed like Grunt? Fairy Leviathan: A tank breed? Urdnot Wrex: Genetics you know through the creation of the original owners DNA? Fairy Leviathan: I wasn’t manufactured by a bio-technological capsule. I was spawned as a creation from The Mother Elf. Since the fight against Dr. Weil and Omega, Zero had showed me to change my idea that humans also share the equal blame becoming maverick as the reploids. My task is not only to rid of of rogue machines, but humans who come too far into destroying what we’ve worked for. It’s time I turn off those restraints and believe in my own decisions in how I quell these violent beings away from others before I’m forced to kill them myself. Any incompetent villainous fool who doesn’t agree with this will be asking me to make sure they do not do it again. Mother Elf knows how long I have to wait to reform them into being educated that violence into harming and killing the innocent isn’t the best way to come off as a thrilling game to pass the time in their lives. Urdnot Wrex: You fight for a cause that protects the weak using whatever is as your disposal to make sure they survive through, even going as far as to reform that. As we discuss I had flash-backed into something else from this familiar philosophy, but a lot different than yours. His name is Commander Shepard and he saved the galaxy three times already from Saren, the Geth and Sovereign, the Collectors and Harbinger, and the Reapers with Harbinger finally destroyed. Fairy Leviathan: Shepard from what I hear from you could possibly be a hero I would look up to if he was wise like our ruler Copy X. I would love to meet him if I ever get the chance to. Urdnot Wrex: Oh you surely will as Shepard always has a persistent way into coming back from the dead somehow. He survived an attempted assassination by the Collectors, he’ll survive the next death. He is the grim reaper that never rests his soul into the afterlife until the peace in the galaxy is finally made to be delivered away from the darkness created by evil. If you believe you are ready to take on the impossible then I will gladly serve by your side with the honor of being yours until this new war is over with. Fairy Leviathan: I accept this mantle and to say this to you, I’m very proud having a dedicated member like yourself to my side and thank you for meeting up with me as I find speaking to you enjoyable my new third in command. (Fairy Leviathan turns for the next recruit and seeing a brown haired ninja wearing a red scarf and expressing a rather cheesy looking smile on his face. He was brought by the V Crusaders.) Fairy Leviathan: Awfully excited to see me aren’t you human? Bang Shishigami: You damn straight I am as evil has now growed their numbers larger than I’ve anticipated. And you the ever so lovely goddess will bring her shining lightened spear to purge the darkness forever. Fairy Leviathan: I’m very flattered um Mr... Shishigami: The name of your most trustworthy servant is Bang Shishigami protector and defender of the Multi-Universe from all sorts of evil. Wherever they go and hide they will not escape this Ninjas pursuit to end all of their tyrannical and chaotic activities. Fairy Leviathan: Mr. Shishigami I am not one to be ever so worshiped as a deity because I’m not actually one. *She holds out her hand cutting it slightly with her ice elemental halberd showing him she bleeds.* If I was an immortal being as you believed me to be, I wouldn’t be bleeding out like any god and goddess. Rather be more appreciated if you just call me lady, mistress, or commander Fairy Leviathan instead. Bang Shishigami: Then by that mistake I made, I apologize for it Lady Fairy Leviathan and as member of your group I will do what I can to protect you. Fairy Leviathan: Fight for the sake of the others than just me as it would turn out to be very hopeless if you were motivated by that singular goal. Bang Shishigami: Will do Commander, I won’t cause you anymore problems. Fairy Leviathan: Thank you my now promoted fourth in command member. (Fairy Leviathan sees the next one in line a human female covered by a hood. This one was recruited by Bender) Fairy Leviathan: And who might you be my friend? "She smiled seeing Kasumi Goto in front of her." Kasumi Goto: Refer to me as Kasumi Goto. Do me a favor and never let it sink out to the public, but I’m an excellent master thief. I don’t try going for the glory of it as it will make me a larger target by the other criminal and law enforcement factions. Fairy Leviathan: Just as long as we’re clear you stay out of my universe and I won’t have to arrest you for it. Kasumi Goto: Of course! Pleasing to hear that you don’t go after criminals like me that much. Fairy Leviathan: If you were a maverick it would be a different story. I don’t usually go after thieves as it’s really the bastard criminal murders, drug dealers, dictatorial oppressors, and corrupt officials that are my main problem into the Multi-Universe's society. Kasumo Goto: Your cause is just, but you have to know that not all worlds follow by your ones laws. They work differently and if you aren’t careful can have you warrant for your arrest or if you continue resisting violently getting killed would be the more scaled up punishment. Fairy Leviathan: I’ll keep that in mind thank you my other new fourth in command. (Out of all the members Fairy Leviathan came to see next this one was larger than the rest holding an animal themed motif.) Fairy Leviathan: Uh hello there. (Fairy Leviathan spoke to the part organic and part machine.) Who are you suppose to be anyhow? Rattrap: No need to be shy talking to me. The Autobots, including their Maximal descendants, are always willing to help. About this part you are bringing up: I want in to finally put an end to the conflict residing between humans and aliens. Multi-Universal peace and all that, ya know? Fairy Leviathan: That’s the same idea, I want to hold. If you are a member of the Autobots can you tell me something? Why are you not with Optimus Prime's group? Rattrap: To help cover more area in the Multi-Universe, we’ll get our jobs done easier with any intel we may get to cover. Fairy Leviathan: Smart thinking and thank you for answering my question. You are fifth in command. (Fairy Leviathan went towards the red and black robot smaller than her. This one was brought up by her grand uncle Protoman.) Fairy Leviathan: Hello there, stranger. E-123 Omega: Incorrect, E-123 Omega is no unidentified object. Fairy Leviathan: Well, I asked for your name. I was merely trying to get you to tell me then ‘stranger’ being your actual name. Can you demonstrate what you can do into the battlefield? (E-123 Omega brought out his gatling guns mowing down the tree within a span of seconds.) Fairy Leviathan: Like woooooooooaah! You are well prepared carrying armor piercing ammunition into your body. E-123 Omega: I have more weaponry armed up and ready to spill more carnage. My objective is now wanting to terminate The Invaders the group killing off most of G.U.N. for getting in their way abducting the Mobians into who knows what sick experiments they are performing on them. Fairy Leviathan: Just here for revenge aren’t you? Well let me lay it out for you, revenge is a concept that takes time to complete. We need to have the patience to plan out carefully against our enemies as one wrong move out of a grudge can set us up back one step. Other than that I’d like for that blood-lusted attitude of yours to be taken out on the armies that lay ahead of us as soldiers aren’t likely to talk under my torture interrogation methods. Call me Fairy Leviathan for future references to name. E-123 Omega: Affirmative mistress Fairy Leviathan. (Fairy Leviathan had taken a look at the white and partially blue paint armored human in front of her.) Fairy Leviathan: You look pretty cool in that get up. Name, please. Fives: (Fives came to a salute to Fairy Leviathan.) ARC-5555, but I would insist on being called Fives for me to be remembered easier. And do not know if I am on Coruscant last time I checked this wasn’t exactly the planet I lived on. Fairy Leviathan: Fives it will be. You do not need to go by your numbered designated name unless you are caught alone to be captured by the enemy, which is a scenario that would likely happen as long as we stick together working as a team. It’s actually called Earth, Coruscant might have been similar the only difference is the universes we go to that differ into our said universes laws are originated from that planet. It is said there is a prime and it’s proven very difficult to reach. Fives: (He puts away his saluting sign.) Understood Commander Fairy Leviathan. Then this will be my opportunity to go into battle to make sure the rest of my brethren are safe and fight to my very last breath before I join my brothers. Fairy Leviathan: Just try and know that your primary mission is to confront The commanders and leaders of The Humanists and The Invaders. We do not need any unnecessary heroics to pull of any sacrifice that I would consider foolish to be made. Let’s work it out before continuing with such an idea. Got it? Fives: Understood: There are two more behind me that need your attention. Fairy Leviathan: That’s the rest of them? Hope I didn’t keep them waiting any longer than I had. (Fairy Leviathan went to Kitana.) Fairy Leviathan: Another ninja like Bang Shishigami, except your weapons are smaller than the large nail he holds behind his back. (Fairy Leviathan went to the last one Emile.) Fairy Leviathan: The way your armor is designed. Are you another Spartan like 1337? Emile: The names Emile-A239 and yes I’m a spartan but not with that goofball 1337. I’ve heard a bunch of crazed up shit moving into our galactic space first the covenant and now these aliens calling themselves The Invaders. If they want a fight, I would say to bring these fuckers on. I’ll even leave them a personal gift courtesy of me giving their bases fireworks to remember by. Fairy Leviathan: You planned out an intimidation plan to send a message to the enemy nicely. Welcome you to the team and call me Commander Fairy Leviathan and no we aren’t just fighting aliens, there are cruel humans that want to kill everything that is not their own kind called the Humanists. Emile: What a bunch of hypocrite crap. Technology has helped advanced us further and if they built robots which are part of mankind's advancements then wouldn’t that make them wanting to destroy what they made. Fairy Leviathan: The Illusive Man considers robots as slaves instead of people as he makes no high mention of their importance other than to protect humanity than themselves. This shows he only sees them as expendable. (Patch and Collette arrive with Brutaka to Fairy Leviathan and the Crashing Tide.) Brutaka: My lady Fairy Leviathan. These two wish to speak with you. Fairy Leviathan: No problem at all. Anything for a friend who needs others to help solve their troubled situations and I’m willing to get the job finished. Me and my group. Patch: We are ready to take you to the heroes meeting group. It’s important you come as a certain important leader figure in the Autobots was killed. Collette: Also to voice out a plan in how we should face the Humanists and the Invaders. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Tigerman531